D∴G Cult Extermination
The D∴G Cult Extermination (D∴G ) was an international collaborative operation conducted throughout Zemuria. Its aims were to exterminate the D∴G Cult in its entirety. Background and Sophia Hayworth finding their friends' place in Calvard, who had taken custody of Renne, burnt down. They could not locate Renne among the corpses since she, unbeknown to them, had been abducted.]] During the S.1190s, authorities started to receive reports about young children around the age of 5 being kidnapped. The incidents were most common in Calvard. International investigation team Authorities decided to establish an international investigation team to find a common cause in the cases of Calvard and its neighbouring nations. The investigation team consisted of the police department and army of each nation as well as representatives of the Bracer Guild. The investigation team was led by then-A rank bracer Cassius Bright, supreme commander for the operation, assisted by Calvardian bracer Zin Vathek. D∴G Cult saving a debilitated Tio Plato from the lodge in Altair, Calvard.]] They found that the kidnappings were carried out by a cult that referred itself as the D∴G Cult and that it was using Gnosis for a greater purpose, since "D∴G" means literally "D therefore Gnosis". They also concluded that it involved dozens of children spread over more than ten lodges, where they experimented with artifacts, summoned devils and experiments on living people, all surrounding the drug Gnosis. notebook found in the drawer of Joachim Guenter's office at St. Ursula Medical College.]] On behalf of the Crossbell Police Department, Arios MacLaine, Sergei Lou and Guy Bannings were in charge of the lodge near Altair, a border city between Crossbell and Calvard. Guy Bannings managed to rescue Tio Plato, 8 years old at the time, who was debilitated but still in a far better shape than children in other lodges who had been repeatedly exposed to experiments. Many could no longer be saved. Discoveries notebook found in the drawer of Joachim Guenter's office at St. Ursula Medical College.]] Although each lodge required its own approach from the operation, the outcome of each raid would be consistent. The majority of the arrested cult members committed suicide, the rest suffered major mental breakdowns. The investigation team also discovered a vast amount of heavily mutilated corpses of children that was experimented on in the name of a "ceremony". The operation successfully managed to exterminate the body of the cult. Some cultists managed to escape, however, and awaited their chance for the cult's revival from the shadows. and Joshua Astray infiltrating "Paradise".]] Other extermination attempts Separately from the D∴G Cult Extermination mission, there have been other efforts to exterminate the cult. In S.1196, on behalf of Ouroboros, Leonhardt and Joshua Astray raided the lodge "Paradise" where they found Renne Hayworth and took her in. in the Altair Lodge in S.1204 per request of Arios MacLaine.]] As a recently appointed Gralsritter, Kevin Graham also infiltrated a lodge where he found a boy named Elmer that was beyond salvation. Kevin had to put him out of his misery. Aftermath Surpeme commander Cassius Bright was promoted to the highly extraordinary bracer S rank for his efforts. The mission itself was locked away as a top-secret mission because of its sensitive contents. Organisation in the middle. ]] Overall * Cassius Bright, Supreme Commander * Zin Vathek, Assisting Bracer in Calvard Crossbell * Sergei Lou * Guy Bannings * Arios MacLaine Victims Renne Hayworth - Cult Photo (Zero).png|Renne Hayworth Tio Plato - Cult Photo (Zero).png|Tio Plato There were dozens of victims reported. All of them young children of approximately 5-years-old, the majority already dead and/or heavily mutilated. * Renne Hayworth * Tio Plato * Elmer * Ennea Category:Events